Hear the Song
by Innately Feminine
Summary: Three peculiar girls come to Fangtasia one night. Pam may get a little more than she bargained for when she tries to find what they are. Pam/OC. DISCLAIMER: Obviously, only the OCs are mine. M for le later chapters.
1. Challenge Accepted

Fangtasia was booming, as usual. Pam couldn't understand the amount of masochism that could be spread over Louisiana so thickly. Tonight was no different for Pam; checking IDs and giving her signature cold looks. The occasional tantalizing smells would cross her nose or an attractive female with a nice enough face for her to 'vault'. She would get her kicks and her fill when she was relieved of her post by Chow.

It was getting close to midnight and Chow would be out when it struck. She was hardly paying attention at this point, she was becoming unbearably hungry and there was a particularly delectable brunette with her name on it just inside on the dance floor. Her digs were becoming more frequent and fiercer as vermin began their usual pickups.

"So uh, you out here every night?" one of them was bold, obviously helped by liquid courage.

"If the fact you have a dick wasn't enough, now you're a reeking idiot, too." Pam was in no mood. She didn't avert her gaze from the parking lot.

Once she was sure she was clear of the pining men, she snuck a glance to see if her brunette was still untouched. Even if she was a little inebriated, she was still available. Eric knew what Pam liked and she was sure he'd made it clear the brunette was off-limits to the rest of the vultures in the bar.

She was about five minutes away from being able to go claim her meal, so at this point she was fixated, but something pulled her out of her haze—three women in her immediate vicinity grabbed her attention, but only by the loudness of their giggling as all three retrieved their IDs from their small clutches. Pam raised a perfectly arched eyebrow because she knew something was missing. She couldn't quite tell what it was yet and as she did a onceover of the women in front of her she was distracted by their quality garb.

These three girls were absolutely gorgeous, model status to say the least. And they were quite classy in their dressing on which they seemed to spare no expense. Pam prided herself on being able to pick out Vogue fashions at first glance. The foremost girl was in a black, short, sequined Gucci number accompanied by gold studded stilettos, a gold clutch, and all gold jewelry. The gold complimented her light brown skin and dark brown eyes with the perfectly executed smoky eye blended out to a light shimmer and nudely glossed lips. Her dark brown hair was in a short pixie cut with swooped bangs and perfectly shaggy.

Pam only had to glance at the girl's ID to see she'd just turned 18 that day and her name was Evalina.

_Evalina. It fits_. Thought Pam. "Happy Birthday," Pam drawled out as she passed the ID back.

"Thank you." Evalina said with a definitive clip at the end and mind you, no accent. These girls weren't from around here.

Pam quickly checked the two flanking girls' IDs, equally carefully dressed and quaffed. Those two were a bit older than Evalina, both 21. The girl to her left was Rivka, with a light tan on her skin and long blond hair. She wasn't related to Evalina, that much was obvious. As was with the other girl to the right, Lily, who seemed to be of Asian descent with jet black, straight hair and sharply tilted eyes.

"Enjoy yourselves, ladies." Pam said lifting the velvet rope letting the three in.

"Oh, we will." Evalina said with a quick wink and sauntered in on the longest legs Pam could ever remember seeing.

Pam was still perplexed by this little group. She could not, for the death of her, figure out what was missing.

But as Chow took her place at the rope, she realized exactly what it was. They had no smell. Their blood didn't have a smell and they're sound was almost undetectable; she imagined if they were barefoot she'd have a hard time even knowing another body was anywhere to be found. But she was positive they weren't dead. Their skin was sun-kissed, that much she could tell. She'd wondered why the only thing that made her turn was the sound of their voices. This may prove a very interesting night, Pam thought to herself as she walked in behind the trio. She's always liked a challenge.

Today was Lina's birthday. She was on the prowl. Her two guardians flanking her, just for protection, were to ensure she did what she was here to do. She had to pinpoint her prey and then attack. They'd chosen this place, Fangtasia, to escape human detection. Their blood ran colder and their skin tones paler so they could easily be mistaken for vampires by the frightened and nervous humans in the room.

"I guess they heard it was your birthday, Lina. They're out pretty thick tonight." As they walked to the bar to grab some drinks, Lily leaned to her ear and said to her with a glint of longing. They each knew they might all leave with a meal tonight. Lina smiled at this. She was excited for her hunt. She'd waited her whole life for this moment and now it was here.

She was an anomaly, being the only one in her school to be born that day; they had to send older girls out with her to hunt.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We're following your lead." Rivka said as they finished up their drinks. "Let's see what you got, little one."

Lina shot back a sly smile as she abandoned her drink on the bar and walked out onto the dance floor with her two guardians flanking her, she came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor as a song with a sultry beat began to boom over the speakers. Lina turned to the other girls, pulling them in to dance with her. They were putting on a show. Grinding and gyrating with people starting to notice their antics.

Lina then started a low hum that seemed to harmonize with the music, and Lily and Rivka soon joined in, harmonizing on top of Lina's tones. That's when they started to catch what they came for.

Rivka attracted a tall, dark, and handsome buff sir that cut into their dance and took her to the side. Then Lily was gone with a seemingly innocent lanky but fetching blonde boy. Now it was just Lina left to get her prey. Her eyes began to glow to a clear, light blue, the hum now a full blown note underneath the song, still low but loud enough now the vampires even took note. All of a sudden, she joined by a young brunette woman, the age of Lily and Rivka. Lina pulled her in closer and they began to move together, so close so that Lina's note went back to its original low hum.

People were slowly being pulled out of their interest on the whole scene as the efforts of the three were being focused on their immediate prey. Even the vampires were a little fuzzy.

Pam sat by herself, not understanding why the girl she was head-deep in glamour with was now on the dance floor with this Evalina girl. A challenge, indeed.


	2. Fucked With

_Dis has taken so very lawng and ah ahpologize. Lol, but seriously, here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy!_

Pam watched as her meal was pulled away from her by this entrancing creature on the dance floor. She has been mid-glamour with the brunette when she was a tad distracted by a sound breaking her concentration on the girl which gave the girl an out to be taken by Evalina.

_Fucking Louisiana, _Pam thought. What the fuck were these girls? Pam didn't come in tonight to have the one thing she looked forward to in this broke down vulture's den ripped away from her. She was watching them skip out through the front. She was wondering if she should make a fuss or just let them go… this was the only excitement she was gonna get, she decided to make it last. In a flash of movement she was outside, after spotting them across the parking lot, she flitted in front of Lina and what she still felt was her prey.

"Excuse me, but I think you just took something that belongs to me." She drawled out with a raised eyebrow to accent it.

With a small giggle and smirk, Lina gave her response. "I think she'd disagree." Lina pulled the girl over into a deep kiss for show.

Pam, in all her vampire strength and speed, broke their kiss in an instant and had Lina up against a car.

"I don't know who or _what _you think you are but you definitely don't come into my house and fuck with _my_ food," Pam sized her afflicted for a moment, "No matter how… attractive."

Lina smiled at this which soon turned into an evil smirk as she turned the tables. Deceptively, Lina hooked her leg around Pam's waist and, with surprising strength, turned their positions. With Pam pinned against the car now and struggling, Lina whispered to her, "You'll soon learn what you're dealing with, but I'll tell you this, we _fuck _with whatever we want."

With that Pam was left confused and bewildered at the car, and the three girls giggling away at the scene they just encountered and their lust struck companions following suit.

_FUCKING LOUISIANA, _she thought again louder and more enraged. She decided this was something to consult Eric about.

-/-

"We have a goddamn problem." Pam stood in front of Eric's desk with her arms crossed and a her signature eyebrow raised.

"You wouldn't be referring to our mystery guests, would you?" Eric said seeming to be already ahead of her in the backlogs of his memory.

"I would and I can already feel they are about to fuck with my natural living –and eating- patterns."

"I think we have more to worry about than the girls taking your lunch meat."

Pam rolled her eyes but silently agreed. Eric was already in his own mind contemplating, out of all the creatures he has come by in his life –and afterlife- that had the matching strength of vampires without the death. As he'd been watching the whole ordeal from the door of the club he was astounded and dumbfounded by the blatant display from the club ordeal to the parking lot. These females were not ones for discretion.

"We'll ask Sookie to come the next time they're here. We'll see if she can read anything off of them."

"Why are we bringing in that faerie bitch again? This is Louisiana and you are the sheriff, we can handle this ourselves."

"We don't know how many of them there are and they are obviously a match for at least a 200 year old vampire, and those are the young ones. We have no idea what we are dealing with."

"Goddammit, Eric!"

"ENOUGH."

This silenced Pam with a huff.

Standing from behind his desk, he approached his progeny. "It's getting early, go find yourself another fang-banger…maybe someone who likes it a little rough, you look like you need to let off some extra steam."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead but she pulled away and left but did find a mildly attractive masochist to take out her frustrations on. She did a number on the girl physically and mentally before letting her get back home and retiring to her coffin.

_Fucking Sookie, _was Pam's last thought as she drifted to sleep laced with her new obsession.


End file.
